User talk:Hensonfan
Tank Girl Hi, sorry for not leaving you a message; I meant to do that and got sidetracked. I reverted the change as it was really hard to tell what was being added. Please be careful not to enter stray letters throughout the article and use proper grammar when composing sentences. Other members will help clean up small mistakes here and there, but please take care with your contributions so that the rest of the community can make sense of what you've added. Also, here's a neat tip for you: when leaving a comment on a talk page, you can sign your posts by entering four tildes, like this ~~~~. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 18:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the tips and advice. I'll make sure to be more careful when making posts. Again, Wiki is kind of a new thing to me but I guess mistakes is just a part of the process of learning. Thanks again. Hensonfan 21:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC)hensonfan :Just to explain what I was doing was I was adding Muppet Mentions from Books and even the Simpsons poster mention. So I guess I have trouble with certain text tricks that are used to keep a wiki article organized. Now when you mean stray letters, do you mean quotation marks? I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you meant by stray letters. Again, thanks for explaining things to me. Hensonfan 21:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC)hensonfan ::Each page on the wiki has a history where you can see what changes were made and who made them. Here are two logs recorded for pages you changed: http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Simpsons&diff=next&oldid=507345 http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Minor_Book_Mentions&diff=prev&oldid=507271. Normally, it would be easy for another user to come in and fix the stray characters, but it sometimes a bit overwhelming to comb through every single one. A lot of new users are not as responsive as you, so thanks for that, and we'll be sure to help you learn your way around and be more patient. If there's anything else we can do to help out, just let me know. Also, you may like to try out some edits in the Sandbox where your edits won't be scrutinized. Have fun! —Scott (talk) 22:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I wanted to kind of fix up my posts a little bit. So basicly I just need to learn the tricks from the Sandbox, be more clear in the grammer and the articles will be okay for the wiki right? And you mentioned that Normally it's easy for another user to come in and fix errors and stuff, right. But it's not always that simple because there's a lot of articles that come in every day or some errors can be more difficult that others. I wanted to make sure that I'm getting what your saying.Hensonfan 23:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Messages Hi, please don't delete messages off talk pages. We keep them to have them a part of the history. Thank you. Wattamack4 17:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Oh okay, sorry about that. I'm new here so I don't understand much about history or anything like that. Anyways, thank you for leting me know. ::It's alright, just giving you a heads up for future edits. It's also good to check the terms of service page (which you might have to ask one of our admins because I keep forgetting the page link). Wattamack4 17:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spitting Image page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oscarfan (Talk) 15:16, April 3, 2010